Amor entre dictadores
by Mad Aristocrat
Summary: Cuando ambos quieren el poder....alguno eventualmente tendrá que ceder..... Pansy/Alex... Oneshoot de la pareja de fics como "Lotus" "Conociéndote" y "¿Malfoy?"


**Hola!**

¿Vieron que soy buenita? Varios me pidieron que hiciera un fic sobre esta pareja, así que en un arranque de creatividad, ¡lo hice! ¡aplausos para mi!

Primero que nada, aclaro que este oneshoot es independiente. No está relacionado con ninguna de las historias que he escrito... salvo las personalidades de los personajes (las situaciones varían).

Ojalá les guste!! n.n y de antemano, gracias por leer! (si me dejan reviews...mejor aún! se los responderé vía PM o email P)

**PLAY**

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

**Amor entre dictadores**

Pansy Parkinson era una chica engañosa...

De apariencia débil y subyugada, jugaba a manipular al resto con sus encantos femeninos, actuaciones dramáticas y su astucia de serpiente...

Ella no entendía un "no" como respuesta... ella no aceptaba un "no" como respuesta... siempre obtenía lo que deseaba...

Ya sea por las buenas... ya sea por las malas...siempre salía vencedora.

Sus amigos más cercanos, aún conocedores de esta complicada personalidad, inevitablemente también terminaban cediendo a sus caprichos... incluyendo al rey de Slytherin, quien siempre corcoveaba en un inicio pero terminaba por darle en el gusto completamente rendido... y ella sabía a la perfección que ese poder la constituía en una especie de dictadora...

Si... tenía un gobierno de facto subrepticio sobre el resto... y le fascinada dicho poder.

Pero últimamente, algo la molestaba como una espinilla en el trasero...

Desde la semana pasada, se había determinado la magnífica idea de cambiar las parejas de patrullaje... todos los prefectos patalearon ante la decisión, pero esta fue inamovible... **_!Maldita insistencia en la unión de casas! _**pensó enfadada.

El desdichado Draco terminó cumpliendo funciones con la pobretona comadreja – aún le sorprendía que llegaran al viernes "ilesos"... aunque al primer día, el rubio llegó con un moretón en la mejilla - mientras que a ella le tocó con el nuevo prefecto de Ravenclaw: Alexander Bleu.

Alexander Bleu era un chico completamente opuesto a ella... de personalidad solemne y formal, calificaciones impecables y estricto acatamiento de las normas, terminaba siendo una especie de Granger-sabelotodo versión masculina... pero a eso había que agregarle un par de detalles importantes...

Primero; era demasiado guapo... de altura envidiable, tez blanca, cabellos negros y ojos claros, se robaba "diplomáticamente" los suspiros de las mujeres de su casa... pero a él no parecía importarle demasiado... tenía cosas mejores que hacer...

El segundo "detalle" - y el más importante para la Sly - era que el muchacho también era un dictador... pero de una clase muy distinta... él no manipulaba a las personas...no... él simplemente ordenaba y el resto acataba como ovejas de rebaño.

Por ello, en cada noche de patrullaje, ambos se enzarzaban en caóticas discusiones sobre quien mandaba, que pasillo debían chequear primero y cualquier otro tema donde uno quisiera ponerle la pata encima al otro...

Los dos eran tozudos... y no cedían... por más ilógicas que fueran sus razones...

Y esa noche, como tantas otras, no era distinta al resto...

- ¡Ya basta! – exclamó exasperada luego de largos minutos de discusión - ¿Sabes? Eres un aburrido.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? – inquirió desconcertado.

- Nada... solo constataba un hecho – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Él la miró ceñudo, mientras ella le devolvía la mirada con las manos firmemente colocadas en ambos lados de la cadera...

Después de unos minutos de lanzarse dagas por los ojos, el muchacho volvió a la carga.

- ¿Ah si?, por lo menos no soy un engreído – espetó alzando una ceja

- Claro que no lo eres – respondió sin inmutarse – Estás demasiado ocupado siendo aburrido...

- ¡Oye! – exclamó ofendido - ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Porqué te la pasas insultándome? ¿Porqué siempre me llevas la contraria?

- ¡Porque no soy tu maldito elfo doméstico! – chilló al borde de una crisis nerviosa.

- Pues yo tampoco soy el tuyo, pero siempre tratas de ordenarme cosas - contestó cruzándose de brazos. – A mi no me manipulas niñita.

- ¿Niñita? – repitió entre dientes - ¡¿Niñita?! ¡Vete al carajo Bleu!_**- **_vociferó girando sobre sus talones para volver a su sala común.

- ¡Hey! ¡No hemos terminado el turno aún!

- ¡Al demonio con el prostituto turno! – gritó fuera de sí - ¡No te soporto!

- ¡Quien dijo que yo te soportaba a ti! – exclamó en voz alta desde su lugar - ¡Eres una malcriada! !E irresponsable!

- ¡Y tu un sabelotodo!

- ¡Gracias por el cumplido!

- ¡Ugh! – gruñó con un tiritón - ¡¿Porqué no le haces un favor al mundo y te tiras desde la torre de astronomía de cabeza?!

No esperó la replica del pelinegro... pues arrancó del lugar corriendo como si la estuviera persiguiendo el mismísimo demonio... _**¡Te detesto! **_Pensó ofuscada, sintiendo como de a poco el corazón se le encogía sin motivo aparente...

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

- Si sigues golpeando esa puerta, se atrancará y todos moriremos... encerrados sin alimento...

Siseó una voz a sus espaldas, mientras ella se dedicaba a machacar la puerta de la sala común a furiosas y reiteradas patadas.

- ¡Draco! – la muchacha corrió hacia el rubio y se colgó de su cuello dramáticamente, victimizándose como solo ella sabía hacerlo.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Porqué estas más alterada que de costumbre?

- Ese Ravenclaw... ¡lo detesto! ¡es lo peor que me ha pasado! – reclamó con un puchero.

- No puede ser peor que Weasley...- murmuró mosqueado.

- Te lo cambio encantada.

- ¿Le doy su merecido? – preguntó con una falsa cara de niño bueno.

- ¡Ya! – contestó emocionada, pero luego razonó con la cabeza en frío – Mmmm... mejor no... no creo que un golpe le quite esa atrofia mental que tiene...

- Por lo que tenía entendido es el mejor de su casa...- apuntó Draco.

- ¡Las calificaciones no lo son todo! – interrumpió fastidiada, descolgándose de su amigo de un salto – El tipo es un imbécil. Punto final. Se acabó.

- Si no te conociera bien, diría que tu reacción es la de una típica enamorada que no quiere aceptarlo... ¿o me equivoco? – preguntó con sorna.

- ¡Cómo se te ocurre! – chilló roja como un tomate - ¡El solo me causa repulsión! ¡Y... y...y...y yo no me enamoro!

- Ajá – esbozó incrédulamente.

- ¡En serio! – insistió desesperada - ¿Por qué habría de mentirte?

- Lo que tu digas Pansy...- contestó sonriendo de lado.

- !Agh! ¡Púdrete tu también! – vociferó enojada, avanzando a grandes zancadas a su habitación y cerrándola de un portazo.

- Mujeres...- musitó divertido.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Al otro día, a la hora del desayuno, Pansy engullía sin delicadeza y con rapidez sus cereales, terminando atragantada en más de una ocasión...

Inconscientemente, cada cinco minutos cronometrados miraba en dirección a la mesa de su Némesis, que comía tan formal como se comportaba... al parecer, ella era la única persona que lograba sacarlo de sus casillas y eso, en una manera muy retorcida, le hinchaba el pecho de orgullo...

Casi escupió la leche cuando en una de sus miradas de soslayo captó como una estúpida pelirroja se sentó al lado de él y le susurraba quien sabe que cosas al oído, logrando que el pelinegro esbozara una encantadora sonrisa... _**¿Encantadora? ¡Este tipo no tiene nada de encantador! Puede que no sea feo por fuera... ¡pero por dentro su personalidad es la de un ornitorrinco!**_ Pensó echando humo por las orejas.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Theodore a su lado – Emanas instintos homicidas...

- ¿Tu crees? – contestó rechinando los dientes – No me pasa nada. Estas alucinando.

- ¿Instintos homicidas? – intervino Draco metiendo la cuchara – Debe ser por...

- ¡Cállate! – exclamó tapándole la boca en el acto, mientras el rubio balbuceaba divertido incoherencias solo para fastidiarla.

- ¿Dices que debe ser por ese prefecto de Ravenclaw?- completó el castaño, recibiendo como respuesta la mirada sorprendida de sus dos amigos - ¿Qué? ¿Le achunté?

- Cállate Theo... – esbozó la muchacha frustrada..._**¿Tan evidente era? ¡Si ni siquiera ella misma se animaba a aceptarlo!**_

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

El sabía que aquella mimada lo estaba asesinando con la mirada... pero se dio el gusto de ignorarla para molestarla... incluso se sonrió de aquella idiotez que McKlusky le había susurrado al oído tan solo para ver su reacción...

_**¡Que lady! **_Pensó reprimiendo una carcajada al ver como la Sly casi escupe el desayuno...

Él no lo iba a negar... siempre había sido bastante directo para sus cosas... y siendo honesto consigo mismo, debía confesar que Pansy Parkinson le encantaba... le encantaban sus berrinches de colegiala, su astucia escondida, y su obstinación (por no decir testarudez).

Era la única persona que lograba sacar su verdadera personalidad, y a la única que le podía hablar sin resguardar las apariencias de ser un chico prudente y responsable...

A pesar de que el resto pensare lo contrario, él consideraba que ambos eran bastante similares...casi cortados con la misma tijera... igual esencia con distintos envases... pero jamás se lo diría... ya que su experiencia con mujeres era limitadísima... y eso lo avergonzaba.

Nunca antes se había interesado en alguien, por lo que no sabía como actuar o qué pasos seguir al cortejar a una chica... ¡Y menos una chica como ella!... tampoco se iba a arriesgar a un rechazo... su orgullo era lo suficientemente grande como para ello... pero entonces... **_¿Qué haría? _**no se resignaba a no obtener lo que deseaba... estaba mal acostumbrado en ese sentido... sus metas siempre las cumplía... así se tuviera que convertir en un tirano...en un dictador... pero _**¿Cómo imponer la voluntad a alguien que trata de imponerte su voluntad a la vez? **_

Suspiró... estaba complicado el panorama... pero no podía negar que le atraía el reto.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

No supo si saltar de felicidad o llorar a mares cuando a la semana siguiente se decidió el cambio de parejas para el cumplimiento de turnos... En esta ocasión, tendría que patrullar junto a Justin Flinch-Fletchey, mientras que Alexander lo haría con Granger... _**Maldita sabelotodo insufrible...**_refunfuñó cuando ella, al ser informada al respecto, se acercó al pelinegro con una amigable sonrisa y se sentó a su lado.

Desde entonces, sus noches volvieron a ser monótonas y aburridas... aquel Hufflepuff era tan manso como un perrito faldero, sobretodo porque tenía cierto amor platónico por ella... Si le decía que saltara, brincara, rodara por el suelo o se hiciera el muerto... lo haría... de eso estaba segura...

Bufó frustrada... ¿Quién diría que extrañaría aquellas batallas campales por quien tiene la razón?... negó con la cabeza ante tal pensamiento masoquista... _**estás demente Parkinson... **_se recriminó.

- ¿Me acompañas antes de iniciar el patrullaje? – preguntó el debilucho de Justin, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- ¿A dónde? – preguntó a su vez desinteresadamente.

- Necesito ir a la biblioteca... acabo de recordar que no devolví un libro...

- Ah... bueno – contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

A penas dio un par de pasos al interior del lugar sintió como su sangre hervía... ahí estaba el peor de sus males, sentado en una de las mesas de la biblioteca, charlando animadamente con Granger y sosteniendo un libro de Artimancia en la mano... no pudo evitar acercarse a ellos con una mirada fulminante, dispuesta a amargarle la tarde a aquella pareja de tortolitos.

- Vaya vaya...- siseó mordaz – Hacen muy buena pareja, ¿Saben? Dos cerebritos sin vida social que hacen sinapsis entre si.

- Piérdete Parkinson – contestó la leona sin desprender la vista de su libro.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento... ¿Interrumpí su apasionante cita junto a estos polvorientos libros? – soltó tapándose la boca falsamente sorprendida. – Quizás deberían pedir consejo a un terapeuta...sus fetichismos son demasiado extraños... – agregó sardónicamente.

Pero Alexander la miraba inmutable... sin intenciones de replicar sus sarcasmos...

- ¿Y a ti qué? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? – espetó molesta, tratando de hacer reaccionar al muchacho.

- Hermione... ¿sientes el zumbido? – ironizó el pelinegro colocando una mano en su oreja. – No...creo que fue mi imaginación.

Pansy frunció el ceño con tanta violencia que parecía tener solo una gran ceja negra y alargada... dio un pequeño gruñido ininteligible y salió del lugar, ignorando los llamados del tejón que le recordaba que debían comenzar con sus tareas de prefecto... _**Al demonio con eso...**_refunfuñó encaminándose de regreso a las mazmorras...

Entró hecha un huracán a su habitación, y ahogó un grito brutal contra la almohada... si algo no le gustaba a ella era que no la tomaran en cuenta... y ese Ravenclaw insolente la había ignorado otra vez... _**¿Qué se cree? **_Pensó ahogando un gemido... pues no lloraría por alguien como él...no lloraría por él...

Un constante picoteo contra su vidrio la hizo reaccionar... una lechuza completamente negra la esperaba impaciente para entregarle un pequeño pergamino... atónita, abrió la ventana para dejarla entrar, desenrollando aquel trozo de papel que colgaba de su patita.

"_**Dicen ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente... **_

_**Pero cuando mis ojos no te ven, mi corazón se resiente... **_

_**¿Me darías la oportunidad de conquistarte desde las sombras y tan solo con palabras?**_

_**Tu admirador secreto"**_

Pansy acunó aquella nota contra el pecho... completamente conmovida...y sin quererlo siquiera... tuvo la esperanza de que aquella declaración perteneciera a cierto pelinegro de ojos claros...

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Durante la siguiente semana, cada noche, puntualmente a las diez, recibió notas de aquel misterioso muchacho... a veces acompañadas de blancas rosas...en otras ocasiones escoltadas con largos claveles...

La Sly quería creer que dichas atenciones provenían del pelinegro de sus sueños... pero él seguía ignorándola sistemáticamente, hasta que desechó la idea por completo con un sentimiento de decepción exorbitante...

Ofuscada, al noveno día de recibir aquellos románticos mensajes decidió que su curiosidad no aguantaba más... el elástico se estaba estirando demasiado y la paciencia era una virtud de la cual carecía... Tomó un pequeño pergamino, y con tinta verde, pulcramente escribió.

"_**Quiero conocerte... y es una orden. **_

_**O sino, no seguiré con esté ridículo juego...**_

_**Quizás... solo quizás... sinceramente tuya.**_

_**Pansy"**_

Impaciente, caminó en círculos esperando una respuesta... la cual no tardó en llegar... para el alivio de su salud mental...

"_**En la sala de adivinación. A las doce... **_

_**Cuando se apague la última estrella y la oscuridad me oculte...**_

_**Tu admirador secreto".**_

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con rapidez...

Lo vería... por fin lo vería...

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

A la medianoche en punto entró cautelosamente a la torre de astronomía... la cual estaba más oscura que la noche y no podía ver ni sus propias manos... El silencio era sepulcral... y una sensación de angustia se instaló en su pecho...

- ¿Estás ahí? – preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

Al instante, una respiración detrás de su cuello le indicó que su admirador ya se encontraba en el lugar... y sintió como él colocaba un pañuelo sobre sus ojos, atándolo detrás de su cabeza...

- ¿Porqué? – inquirió en un hilo de voz – Aún sin esto no te puedo ver...

Pero él no le respondió... se limitó a girarla por los hombros para quedar al frente de ella...

- ¿Y bien? ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quie...?

Su admirador la calló colocando un dedo contra sus labios...y ante el contacto, la muchacha dio un respingo... Percibió una suave textura recorrer su perfil desde el comienzo de su frente hasta la punta de su mentón, reconociendo el olor al instante... seguramente aquella caricia la estaba realizando con una de las rosas que solía enviarle religiosamente cada noche...

- Bésame – ordenó autoritariamente.

Y contra todo pronóstico...fue obedecida.

El admirador posó sus labios parsimoniosamente sobre los de ella, y comenzó una dulce danza donde se dedicó a explorar su boca... con timidez, colocó las manos detrás de su espalda, acercándola en un fuerte abrazo...

Pansy sentía que ese contacto estaba siendo demasiado para sus hormonas... la lentitud del beso la estaba torturando y decidió aumentar unilateralmente su velocidad...

Con un delicado mordisco en el labio superior le demostró que ahora ella mandaba, y que él debía acatar sus órdenes, o en este caso particular, su ritmo...

Apegándose a su cuerpo aún más, comenzó a conquistar desesperadamente cada recoveco de su boca, mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con los cabellos del desconocido... el cual tardó unos segundos en reaccionar... para luego responder aquellas caricias con la misma intensidad...

Sin embargo... pronto fue él quien quiso cambiar el beso, lentificándolo nuevamente, pero a la vez, profundizándolo cada vez más...absorbiendo todo de ella...

Y así... así estuvieron minutos... quizás horas ... en un beso que parecía un campo de batalla... donde ambos trataban de imponer su estilo...

Cuando Pansy sintió que sus labios palpitaban de tan hinchados que estaban, decidió romper el momento, separándose lánguidamente y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho, mientras mantenía intacto el abrazo...

- Sácame este pañuelo Alex. Quiero verte a los ojos.

Sintió como el cuerpo que abrazaba se petrificaba, y sonrió satisfecha al saberse vencedora.

- Te atrapé – soltó divertida, sonriendo ampliamente.

- ¿Có...cómo supiste? – preguntó mortificado.

- Fácil – dijo separándose unos centímetros para quitarse la venda y mirar sus profundos ojos azules, que brillaban como los de un gato en la oscuridad – Sólo alguien como tú podía ser tan mandón para besar...

- ¿Ah si? – inquirió divertido.

- Si. – aseguró la muchacha – Pero debes aceptar que esta vez me obedeciste.

- Tu también lo hiciste – atajó entrecerrando los ojos.

- Pero yo estuve al mando por más tiempo – replicó testaruda.

- Pff... Bueno... podemos turnarnos en el mando ¿no? – propuso el pelinegro

- Eso nos haría una especie de democracia... y yo prefiero la tiranía – contestó empuñando sus manos alrededor de su camisa, atrayéndolo hacia ella otra vez para hacerse dueña de sus labios... - ¿Algún problema?

- Ninguno.- suspiró Alex en su boca.

Porque Pansy Parkinson siempre terminaba ganando...

Y esa no iba a ser la excepción...

Fin.


End file.
